Most of the folding chairs currently used in people's outdoor tourism and leisure are connected by pipe racks and fabric. These structures have two disadvantages: 1. after being folded, the structures have too large volume; their sizes are too high when the structures are carried by one hand or placed in a trailer or a car boot, affecting the travel; 2. the bracket is not locked after being folded or a locking structure shall be individually installed on the bracket, which is not convenient for operation.